Sengra
Domichaplae ''Viar Lo'z-Sengra Ihniava ''was the Matriarch of Niarism and second most influential figure next to the Primonarch. She was the longest living person ever as a result of her demiantecedent blood and sacrificial rebirth orchestrated by her remaining family in 904 ASE shortly after the end of the Age of Holy Blight; reborn at age 14, she lived until 1773 making her approximately 869 by the time of her death. Appearance Sengra described her young self as magenta-haired and hazel-eyed, tan skin and fairly short. At fully grown, she stood at an enormous 8'2" aided by her demiantecedent genetics, towering over almost every man and woman in the world. Her eyes shifted from hazel to crimson in colour, as well as mysteriously losing their pupils even though she could still see. She eventually became intolerant to the increasingly more polluted air and relies on a breathing apparatus to supply her an unknown gas that has calming effects on others around her. For these reasons, she is regarded (in Niarism) to be the Material Niara Incarnate, a physical embodiment of the Goddess herself. Name Sengra's full name loosely translates to The Eternal Sengra, Incarnate Light of Niara. Ihniava ''refers to the Old Yrdain spelling for ''Niara. Early Life Sengra was born during the Age of Holy Blight on an island north-east of Mechichai's easternmost tip in 890 ASE, rumoured to be the 3rd youngest of 11 children who were gradually separated as the Rebellion grew ever closer. By age 13, she was living in Petixtone, Fordachai, having fled her island home when it was eventually sacked a few years earlier; it was at this age that she discovered her fledgling powers and vowed to defend Petixtone with her life should it come to it. 7 of her siblings including both her younger brothers had either been captured and killed or died of other causes by this point. At Petixtone, she would serve the Matriarch faithfully and was involved in the inevitable battle at the peak of the Blight, until she was ordered to flee with what remained of her family due to their significance of being the last demiantecedents to exist. After the Battle of Petixtone, the reigning Primonarch declared the Rebellion to be destroyed, but surviving rebels continued to hunt Niarists and soon caught on to the fleeing Sengra and her remaining family. Caught in the wilderness one night, the siblings knew they were surrounded, and decided it best to combine their strength into one of them - the most in tune with their abilities; Sengra was chosen. Abilities Apart from having a connection to the other worlds, Sengra frequently demonstrates supernatural abilities that either her rebirth or origin granted her. Her most notable power is knowing where everyone is at all times; she doesn't actively detect everyone's whereabouts, but can search for them immediately if needed. This is referred to as 'Elder Sight'. Secondly, a much more mentally-tasking power allows her to freeze objects or even people Stasis in place for any length of time (depending on her strength at the time). This ties in with her third ability, Spirissection. Spirissection allows Sengra to physically manipulate the soul of the person in question, represented as a small cloud in which she can remove or enhance parts of it with her mind power. She performs this in conjunction with Stasis on Rorym Amberfern in The Fall of Erwood ''to help remove the anxiety and post-traumatic-stress he suffers with. While incredibly useful, it can weaken her to tamper with a person's soul. The Blind Sovereign During the Fall of Erwood, Sengra encounters Th'eraez as she tries to stall him. The two engage in combat, however even Sengra's powers aren't a match for his; her opponent renders her blind before she warps back to the safety of her hideout in The Black Arm. This defeat cripples her confidence and abilities further, to the point where she remains in hiding for many years. Presumed dead by all until Xerrus mentions her over the years, she is eventually approached by Twin who, until he returned with Devyn, was not aware of her identity, only as 'The Blind Sovereign'. The meetings occurred in the Whispering Hall of Anverse, where Sengra is revealed to be something of a monarch, and has been for most of her life. This revelation is what ultimately earns Devyn Anverse's allegiance in later years. Sengra explains that her old age and detrimental injuries have sapped her of her abilities, and believes that to use them will erase her from existence as opposed to ''killing her.